Então, É Natal
by Watashinomori
Summary: Alguém está pensando. Adivinha quem! :YaoiSlash:
1. Sirius ou Harry?

**Então, é Natal...**

**Autora: **Watashinomori (ou Wata-chan... Wata-sensei... Watinha... ou Wata, A Doida Assassina! Enfim...)

**Sinopse: **Alguém está pensando... adivinha quem. :YaoiSlash:

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner e quem mais pagou pelos direitos.

**Gênero: **Slash, Yaoi ou como você achar melhor, desde que suas palavras não ofendam ninguém.

**Aviso: **Eu existo! E ignorem a cronologia ^^

**Beta: **none... ou até eu obrigar a Shibbo a betar...

**Spoilers: **Death Hallows (embora eu não tenha colocado nenhum OO)

_**Como dizia o sábio "Oh, jingle bombs"...**_

**A proposta é a seguinte: Eu escrevo, vocês escolhem. Deve-se escolher entre o casal SiRem e Drarry. Quem for mais votado será o casal que eu vou fazer **_**a noite **_**no dia 25**_**. **_**O outro casal irei postar até dia 31.**

**Então, é Natal...**

_Quem?_

**Por:** Watashinomori

Já estamos nessa época... o que eu devo fazer? O quê? Ano passado não pensei cuidadosamente e levei um tapa na cara. Ah... esse ano tem que ser perfeito. Mas eu deixei de novo para o último dia. O que faço? O que faço? Estou desesperado? EU? 'magina... Estou morrendo mesmo. Sou uma anta. Anta? Que ofensa ao mamífero. Sou um lesado, um retardado e todo e qualquer sinônimo aceitável!

Estava feliz tomando meu chá quando fui desperto de um devaneio (muito bom por sinal, era sobre um certo alguém sem roupas, só com uma meia e sapatos me falando indecências e sorrindo de forma muito tentadora... olha eu nessa de novo!) por um coral natalino. Olhei para o calendário e OH! VINTE E TRÊS DE DEZEMBRO! Um dia! Me resta um dia! O que eu fiz? Fiquei calmo, respirei fundo e comecei a planejar... NÃO! Eu saí correndo pela casa gritando e implorando por mais tempo.

Oh, tempo que me falta... menos de um dia por sinal... Se eu podia ter alguma idéia, não posso mais. Ao menos não tão desesperado. Já pensei em fazer strip ao som de Jingle Bell... necessário falar mais sobre meu estado mental? Creio que não. Sabe o que é viver com a ameaça de um belo tapão no dia seguinte? Ah, duvido que o faça.

Eu provavelmente vou receber o melhor presente do mundo, pela melhor pessoa do mundo e ver o melhor sorriso do mundo esperando o presente de volta. E o que eu vou fazer? UMA BURRADA! Como sempre. Eu mereço... eu sei que sim. Nem tenho a desculpa de estar abarrotado de trabalho, esse ano eu tirei férias mais cedo. O que faço?

Pensa... Pensa... Pensa... Já sei! Se eu contratar aquele coral maravilhoso, coral real, imperial, nacional, sei lá. Ele gosta, ele tem um panfleto da apresentação de Natal desse coral, eu posso levá-lo para lá, depois da apresentação poderia ir para um lugar mais reservado e levar o coral junto... Argh, eu não penso mesmo! Mesmo pagando eles não vão vir, não é? Duvido que venham. Coral de-não-sei-o-quê-lá Britânico... eles são ocupados, e pelo que lembrei agora do panfleto a apresentação vai durar muito tempo.

Mas o início do plano é bom. Sim. Apresentação, que ele quer ir. Mas essas coisas são um saco. Ficar sentado e ouvir umas coisas que você mal entende. Como ele gosta? Não sei, mas vou ter que aturar. Bem, bem, e depois? Ah céus, Merlin do céu, AJUDA! Restaurante? Não, sua anta, o namoro de vocês é escondido lembra? Bom, eu vi algo romântico numa séria na TV dos muggle... lembra... lembra... lembra..

SIM!

Depois eu o levo a um estacionamento vazio, com uma cesta com suas comidas e bebidas preferidas, então dançamos ao som de sua música preferida e jantamos romântica e isoladamente. Então apreciaremos as estrelas e o nascer do sol.¹ Lindo, lindo, lindo. E muito brega. Oh Merlin, eu vou morrer de diabetes antes do fim da noite. Mas deve dar.

Bom, agora é encontrar o tal estacionamento. Melhor que estacionamento seria uma área vazia. Mas ele deve reclamar de ficar no chão. Eu sei que é desconfortável. Eu deveria alugar um carro então? Só que eu não sei dirigir aquela coisa, e noite romântica em segredo com um chauffeur é inviável.

E agora? Nossa que ódio de mim. Já é de tarde e se eu não decidir logo não tenho tempo de conseguir as entradas, me arrumar e esperar por ele. Stonehenge? Até parece. Como eu vou ter uma idéia idiota dessa. Muito provavelmente todos os hippies da Grã-Bretanha e afins estarão lá. Onde? Onde?

Ah, eu vou morrer em desespero. Há um lugar que ele sempre quer ir, não há? Um lugar para pensar, calmo. No caminho de Hogwarts, ele me disse uma vez, há um campo com uma cabana. Qual palavra que ele usou, mesmo? Ah, sim. Adorável. Lembra mais, lembra mais. Cabana adorável, caminho para Hogwarts... Mas isso é na Escócia!

Ok, somos bruxos, eu sou rico, posso comprar uma chave de portal... e onde iria ficar o segredo. Será que eu consigo encantar um carro? Vou desistir disso e ir de vassoura mesmo.

Certo. Decidi o local. Falta a programação e o como.

DROGA! São duas da tarde. Vou chamar algum conhecido importante logo e pedir as entradas. É bom eu tomar cuidado para não parecer que foi de última hora. Camarote. Sim, sim. O que mais? Penso nisso daqui a pouco.

Devo levá-lo vendado? Não, eu lado-aparato ele no local, é o suficiente. Mas acho que vou vendá-lo para ir ao local isolado. Só nós dois, sozinhos, numa noite romântica. Pode ser brega, mas acho que vai ser bom... opa, estou devaneando de novo. Foca.

Bom, agora que o como e a programação geral foram escolhidos, hora do que levar. Para um jantar romântico seria bom champagne. Mas eu prefiro vinho... é a bebida preferida _dele_. Nada de o que _eu_ quero. Quando estamos juntos o que ele sempre pede?

...

Cerveja amanteigada. Isso é tão fofo da parte dele. Mas essa noite deve ser especial. Algo mais romântico. Uma bebida cara. Eu não entendo disso muito bem. Mas tem umas lojas disso na Inglaterra. Se eu correr logo posso consegui um muito bom.

AH. Acabou de me passar! E se eu comprar alguma coisa para tornar a noite "eternamente memorável"? Um colar? Anel? Talvez não anel, mas um cordão com um pingente que remeta a seu nome, à bela pessoa que ele é. Há uma loja muito boa nisso. Vou anotar o que devo comprar. Champagne, cordão. O jantar. Sim... o quê para o jantar?

Ele gosta de comida leve.

Ainda bem que estou anotando tudo, o desespero tem me deixado mais incoerente que o normal. Voltando ao jantar.

Frutos do mar... não, ele não gosta muito. Lembro como ele coloca de lado, de maneira muito fofa, todos os frutos do mar. E quando fomos àquele restaurante japonês? Ele não falou comigo por uma semana. Devaneando de novo... assim não acabo nunca. E ainda tenho que sair.

Saladas, um frango (à alguma coisa... quanta frescura pra comida), batatas de várias maneiras (estranho como ele gosta delas), ..., ..., ...

PRECISO DE MAIS IDÉIA. Talvez eu deva pedir num restaurante. Pelas idéias também.

De sobremesa. Chocolate. Bolos de chocolate, bombons, doces, o próprio. Hm... chocolate me dá umas idéias... ARGH! FOCA! FOCA! Deixa pra sonhar acordado depois.

Algo mais que eu deva pensar? Hm... hm... a roupa... droga... vai ter que ser terno e gravata. Eu tenho algumas peças assim. Não. Eu vou ter que estar deslumbrante para ele. Ele vai estar deslumbrante para mim. Tão lindo naquele terno, com uma gravata que dá para pegar e puxar para onde me der na telha. Opa...

Vou numa dessas grifes que sempre falam. Armário², Doce e Cabana², enfim. Compro um terno novinho para mim.

Três horas. É agora ou nunca. Seja o que Merlin quiser.

Espero que este seja um feliz Natal.

1 – Isso eu vi em Torchwood. rsrs

2 – Acho que dá para identificar. Não é como se personagens semes dos casais propostos entendessem disso... rsrs

**NA:** Sorry, era para ter postado antes e ter dado mais tempo. Mas eu mandei para a N. Shibboleth e ela ainda não betou, e como eu pretendia lançar até o Natal... Bom, espero que gostem da idéia.


	2. Sirius e Remus

**Então, é Natal...  
Autora: **Watashinomori  
**Sinopse: **Alguém está pensando... adivinha quem. :YaoiSlash:**  
Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner e quem mais pagou pelos direitos.  
**Gênero: **Slash, Yaoi ou como você achar melhor, desde que suas palavras não ofendam ninguém.  
**Aviso: **Eu existo! Melosamente brega... eu faço o que posso.**  
Beta: **none... ou até eu obrigar a Shibbo a betar  
**Spoilers: **Death Hallows  
**Nota:** Por 6 á 1... SIREM... FELIZ NATAL

_**Como dizia o sábio "Oh, jingle bombs"...**_

**Eis o final SiRem:**

**A Noite**

_Sirius e Remus_

**Por:** Watashinomori

O garoto loiro estava esperando pacientemente no local marcado, mesmo a guerra que acontecia não impedia o Natal de vir. Era bom ter uma noite de descanso. Ele via o céu coberto por nuvens, o contorno da lua sumido dentre as estrelas. Estava um pouco nervoso. O Natal sempre o tirava do sério. Ele tinha um encontro com Sirius e seu namorado resolveu atrasar.

Ano passado havia sido um desastre. Ele se empenhara tanto para ter a noite perfeita que quando soube que o outro rapaz esquecera e lhe dera um desenho de pata de cachorro ele perdeu a cabeça. Ainda se arrependia de ter dado um tapa na cara do outro, mas não fora pedir desculpas. Aquilo ainda era ofensivo.

Esta noite preparara algo para ele. Mantinha tudo dentro de um bolso, encolhido e protegido. Sorriu alegremente pensando na cara de Sirius quando visse. No entanto, de novo, ele estava atrasado. Remus franziu o cenho em desgosto ao ouvir o Big Ben soar nove horas. Podia ouvir o barulho de passos e movimentação. Aquela noite seria o concerto do Coral da Família Real Britânica. Ele queria tanto ir, mas devia passar a noite com seu incrivelmente atrasado namorado.

Estranhara receber uma carta pedindo para que o esperasse na praça em frente ao relógio. Porém esperava diante da fonte de qualquer maneira, pensando quanto mais demoraria a ele chegar. Um grande pop anunciou que não muito mais.

"Sirius Orion Black, como ousas aparatar em uma praça? Pessoas normais podem notar!" Remus murmurou furioso.

"Acalme-se, ta confuso demais para notarem qualquer coisa. Venha, já estamos atrasados" sorriu triunfante. Isso acalmou um pouco a fúria do loiro, mas mesmo assim ele retrucou.

"E a culpa é de quem?"

Sirius o ignorou e pegou em seu braço, aumentou o sorriso e aparatou. Instintivamente Remus aparatou se deixando guiar por Sirius.

"SEU MALUCO, DOIDO, IDIOTA! E SE EU NÃO APARATASSE?"

"Você aparatou, né?"

Ele corou diante do amplo sorriso do outro e resmungou incoerências. Então ele notou onde estava. Passara por aquele lugar várias vezes durante a semana, apenas imaginando o que aconteceria durante aquela noite. Ele corou furiosamente de pura felicidade.

"Sirius, seu bobo, você não precisava... como?" seu tom voltara a ser brando.

"Contatos" sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Vamos?"

Remus se deixou guiar para dentro do teatro. Então se acomodaram num luxuoso camarote mais ao fundo do teatro. Era isolado e Remus não pôde deixar de achar que fora premeditado.

Quando a música começou tudo desapareceu de sua mente. Era apenas ele e aquele som magnífico. Ao menos era, até uma maldita mão começar a acariciar sua perna.

"Ahem, Sirius, pare por favor" sussurrou.

"Sh, não quer atrapalhar a música" sorriu maliciosamente, levando a mão um pouco mais para cima.

"Acho que estamos longe o suficiente para eu poder reclamar com você. Pára!" sussurrou novamente, ainda mais firme.

Black tirou sua mão, mas o seu sorriso o delatava. Pouco depois Remus notou a mão em sua braguilha. Ele arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente.

"Sirius!" sussurrou urgentemente. "Você não pretende... _isso_ aqui, pretende?"

"Ah, não. Ao menos não a coisa inteira" e começou a desabotoar a camisa de Remus.

Sua mão voltou a braguilha e abriu suas calças. Então, beijando suavemente o pescoço de Remus e acariciando seu tronco com uma mão, Sirius começou a esfregar delicadamente a virilha do loiro.

"Ah... Si... rius.. nã... hm..." ele tentou ao máximo manter a voz baixa. Uma mão parou de acariciar seu tronco, e ele entreouviu um _muffiato._ Com alívio ele permitiu um gemido sair um pouco mais alto.

Não que ele realmente não quisesse. Pensara naquilo no instante em que notou Sirius de terno, estonteante como um animal selvagem manso.

Remus não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ele estava mais sensível que o normal. Talvez o fato de estarem fazendo aquilo em público, o senso de perigo e tudo mais o ajudasse a ficar mais excitado. O ritmo aumentou um pouco quando Sirius notou sua urgência. O rapaz tremulou um pouco antes de se deixar alcançar o clímax.

"Sirius..." sussurrou perigosamente quando havia acabado e se limpado.

"Está escuro demais para alguém notar, e eu usei _muffiato_." Se defendeu.

"Mesmo assim..." retrucou.

Eles terminaram de ouvir a apresentação corados. Assim que terminou Remus se preparou para entregar o presente, porém, de novo, Sirius agarrou o seu braço e ambos aparataram. O loiro se viu em um jardim enorme e jazia no chão um única vassoura e um pano amarrado nela.

Sirius foi até a vassoura e desatou o pano dela. Voltou para o garoto que ficou calado durante todo o processo e o vendou.

"O qu...?"

"Shh... não estrague a surpresa. Tive tanto trabalho" sorriu.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de voar, não sabe?" respondeu levemente desesperado.

"É só se segurar em mim" ouviu um sussurro doce em seu ouvido.

Estremeceu suavemente e concordou com a cabeça. Sirius o guiou para a vassoura. Segurou apertado contra sua cintura. Ficaram um longo tempo viajando. Quando pousaram Remus tentou remover a venda.

"Não. Espere eu terminar de aprontar tudo. Então eu tiro."

Impacientemente ele esperou. Demorou uma eternidade até Sirius remover a venda. Foi quando Remus se viu diante de uma cabana velha no meio do nada. Ao longe, ele mais sabia do que via, tinha uma estrada de ferro por onde o Expresso de Hogwarts passava. Voltou-se para o namorado e viu a toalha estendida no chão com uma cesta e várias comidas. De repente começou a soar um saxofone. Black se aproximou lentamente a mão estendida. Remus corando aceitou e se deixou levar pela dança.

Sirius guiava magnificamente. Era maravilhoso ser levado por um homem tão envolvente. Não dançavam nada muito complexo, apenas um passo para um lado e um passo para o outro. Seguindo o ritmo da música. Ao acabar a primeira música eles se beijaram.

Um beijo suave a princípio. A língua de Sirius lambeu seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, então o beijo foi aprofundado. Lupin gemeu gentilmente após um tempo. Sirius então apartou o beijo para seu desagrado e o guiou para a toalha.

Havia um belo jantar ali. O Frango ao Vinho Branco parecia ser o prato principal, era acompanhado por batatas grelhadas, purê de batata, batata assada, arroz, saladas diversas. Tinha também um pote com azeitonas em conserva e frios. E uma champagne cara. Comeram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas apreciando a noite fria.

Era um Natal relativamente quente. Não nevara muito, e Sirius lançara um feitiço para deixar tudo mais quente. Era perfeito.

Após o jantar Sirius pegou a sobremesa. Remus soltou um grito de felicidade. Tanta coisa de chocolate junta. Bolos, tortas, pudins, barras, bombons. Ele comeu de tudo um pouco. Demorando ao saborear vários sabores novos. Ele via pela embalagem muitos doces importados. Normalmente ele retrucaria e mandaria Sirius não esbanjar tanto dinheiro consigo. Mas era Natal, uma vez ao ano ele podia dar ao luxo.

Ele espantou-se ao sentir a língua quente do outro contra sua bochecha.

"Não desperdice" sorriu.

"Você não irá permitir" respondeu baixo, sedutor.

Sirius aproveitou a deixa e o beijou. Não demorou muito e ambos já haviam desfeito os nós das gravatas e tirado os paletós. Black acariciou suavemente seu rosto olhando fixamente para o rosto de Remus, o deixando corado e envergonhado.

"Eu amo você, senhor Lupin" falou travesso.

"Eu amo você também, senhor Black" respondeu ainda mais corado, entretanto sorrindo.

Black começou a tirar sua camisa, botão por botão. Lupin fechou os olhos em apreciação e algo quente tocou sua pele. Algo quente e cheirando a chocolate.

"Si... rius..." chamou docemente.

O outro rapaz começou a lamber todo o doce derramado na pele do loiro.

A brincadeira durou bastante tempo. Até que Remus pediu por mais. Sorrindo Sirius atendeu.

Eles somente ficaram satisfeitos por volta do amanhecer.

Remus suspirou cansado, porém imensamente feliz. Sentou e olhou para o namorado que sorria apoiado num braço o fitando intensamente.

"Você é lindo" ele disse ainda deitado.

"Sirius, pára."

"Mas você é. Lindo e perfeito. Ah, e meu. Só meu" levantou vagarosamente.

Estava com as calças, enquanto o outro usava a camisa.

Remus vasculhou o bolso das calças por um pacote que ele aumentou com um aceno de varinha.

"Feliz Natal, amor" entregou.

Sirius abriu da maneira infantil que ele sempre teve e sorriu ao encontrar a jaqueta de couro mais perfeita que já havia visto.

"Eu que fiz, então se não estiver..."

"Ela é linda! Perfeita! Como só você poderia saber!" e o beijou. Derrubou-o novamente no chão.

Depois de mais um tempo entregues ao beijo, Sirius levantou. Foi sua vez de vasculhar os bolsos e tirar um pequeno pacote, que por sua vez foi ampliado.

"Mais uma coisa? Não precisa, eu já tive o suficiente por uma vida." Sussurrou contente.

"Então vai ter o suficiente por todas as suas vidas, meu lobinho" e entregou ao rapaz.

Ele abriu trêmulo, segurava o choro. Era bem sensível e a perfeição daquela noite já o abalara de forma extrema. Ao abrir o embrulho encontrou um pequeno pingente em forma de lobo branco, com um cordão igualmente branco.

"Sirius, isso é lindo" sussurrou.

"Desculpe se não foi feito por mim, mas levei um tempo consideravelmente grande para achar o pingente perfeito."

Remus o abraçou e o beijou longamente. Então Sirius apartou o beijo mais uma vez.

"Não quero que perca o nascer do sol, Rem, eu planejei tudo pensando nele" resmungou.

Eles sentaram-se lado a lado, semi vestidos, e observaram o nascer do novo dia.

"Feliz Natal, Remus Lupin" ele sussurrou feliz.

"Feliz Natal, Sirius Black" e pousou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

**NA: **Não betada... por favor perdoem qualquer coisa...


End file.
